Goodnight Kiss
by Gemmika
Summary: Kristoff is dropping Anna off at her room after their first date… but something seems to be missing. (Inspired by "Good Night" by Glorianna)


**A/N:** This one gave me some trouble. I kept feeling like it needed to be longer but my husband finally convinced me that it was fine as is. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Frozen. I guess wishes don't always come true.

* * *

"I had a good time tonight."

Kristoff and Anna were walking through the gates at the castle when she squeezed his hand and gave him that assurance. He wasn't sure if she thought he needed to hear it, but whether or not he needed it, he did like it. Knowing that he had shown her a good time on their first official outing together was important to him.

"I did too," he promised, giving her a wide grin.

"I'm not sure how you can top this one, though," she teased, swinging her arms in her enthusiasm. "A moonlight picnic? I didn't realize you were so romantic."

He flushed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I just thought it might be nice to do something different. You aren't like other girls, so I thought that anything less than exceptional just wouldn't be enough." It was why it had taken him nearly three weeks to get the courage to ask Elsa for permission to court Anna. He had been trying to come up with the perfect idea, something that would sweep her off her feet. She was special and he needed to show her that he believed she was. He just hoped he had done it right. She deserved the best. He just hoped that he could be that for her.

"Well, it was memorable, to say the least," Anna agreed, beaming at him. "I'm excited to see what you come up with next."

What he came up with next? He was lucky it had only taken him three weeks to come up with this idea. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. Swimming in the fjord was out, he wasn't sure he was ready to see Anna in a bathing suit, it might just give him a heart attack. They could go on a walk, but that was unoriginal and he doubted she would find it exciting enough. The problem was that they had met under extreme circumstances and had shared an adventure of a lifetime. Now, everything he wanted to do with her paled in comparison. How did someone top fighting off wolves, running from a giant snow monster and bringing summer back to Arendelle? He wasn't sure he would be able to do it, and it worried him.

He must have been lost in his thoughts of her for longer than he realized, because when he came back to reality, they were standing in front of Anna's door and she was staring up at him with adoration in her eyes. "So… I'll see you tomorrow?" she prompted, giving his hand another squeeze.

"Yes, of course!" he said and nodded, feeling idiotic but not quite being able to stop himself. "I'll see you at breakfast, like every morning."

She nodded and he felt his heart clench in his chest as he realized yet again how lucky he was. She was so beautiful, so full of life and energy… and she had chosen to be with him. It was humbling and wonderful. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a gift. She looked into his eyes once more, her hand on the doorknob. In that moment he wanted to kiss her, needed to kiss her. They hadn't shared a kiss since their first one down in the marketplace when she had given him his new sleigh. He was never sure when it was the right time to kiss her again and so he hadn't. Now, with her looking up at him with those large blue eyes, it seemed like the right time. He took a step toward her, but she turned the doorknob and walked into her room, tossing him a casual "good night" over her shoulder before shutting him out.

He stood shock still, staring at her door with the sinking realization that he should have just kissed her. It was too late now, she was obviously upset with him and he couldn't understand why. With a sigh he walked down the hall toward his room and shut himself in. Damn his nerves… he might have lost his best chance at moving forward with the girl of his dreams. It was enough to force him to pace around his room, cursing himself and his timing. But, damn it, why did it have to be too late? What if he just walked back over there and knocked on her door? What was the worst thing she could do, turn him away?

With his mind made up, he threw open his door and walked back down the hall toward Anna's room. The right time for their next kiss? It was now.

After closing her door, Anna sank back against it, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Why didn't Kristoff want to kiss her again? She had been trying to get him alone ever since their first kiss, tried to let him know that she was more than willing to be kissed by him again. Either she was lousy at giving him the hint, or lousy at kissing. Either way, she felt like punching something. If she was bad at it, it wasn't her fault, was it? She had only ever kissed him and only that once. Wouldn't doing it again make her better at it? Shouldn't she let him know that? She had to practice, right? It was the only thing that made sense.

She pushed herself up off the ground and made an impulsive decision. She was going to walk right up to Kristoff's door and explain to him very matter of factly what she had just figured out. She wanted to get better at kissing so that he would want to kiss her, and since he was the only person that she _wanted_ to kiss, they should practice so that it would get more enjoyable. See, it made perfect sense! She nodded to herself, pleased with her logic, and threw open her door so she could make her way to Kristoff's room and explain herself.

But she didn't have to walk to his room… because he was there at her door, poised as if he was about to knock.

They both just stared at each other for a moment and then they moved into each others arms without a word. They didn't need words, Anna realized as their lips came together in a crushing embrace. All of her carefully thought out explanations vanished the minute she had seen him. And besides, now that he was kissing her, her explanation was moot anyway.

Kristoff picked her up off the ground and moved her backward so that he could kick her door closed and give them some privacy. Once that was done, the kiss moved from urgent to gentle. Kristoff's hand cupped the side of her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest at his touch. It was more intimate than the kiss was, it seemed to stir something deep inside her. It seemed to say all of the words they had both been holding in because it seemed too soon. With what she was feeling now, it wasn't too soon, it was just right. Everything about him was just right.


End file.
